South Park: Godzilla vs Mecha-Streisand
by SP Goji Fan
Summary: Mecha-Streisand has returned to destroy South Park again. She killed 3 Kaiju Celebrities (including Robert Smith). But Stan tells his other friends that Godzilla is the only one who can stop her. It will have Mothra as a guest star to help out Godzilla defeat Mecha-Streisand. And since Mothra is in this, the Shobijin will appear as well. And to bring justice to the town.
1. Chapter 1

Opens a scene at South Park Elementary School, at Mr. Garrison's classroom. Mr. Garrison walks in and said, "Okay children let's take our seats. Now before we get started, Stan has something to tell us that's important to the world. Stan?"

Then Stan walks out of his seat and to the front of the class. "Thank you. Guys, I felt like that we should discuss something about what happened in 1954. A monstrous kaiju was awakening from a nuclear bomb named Gojira. Or as we Americans called him, Godzilla. (Cuts to the kids looking at each other confuse) (Cuts to Stan Marsh talking) as you know. He destroys a lot of crap in Japan and the military tried to take him down. But it was no used. So at the End, Dr. Serizawa uses the oxygen destroyer to kill Godzilla under water. And that was the end of the firs-"

Then Cartman shouted, "What the Fuck? That's not Godzilla! Godzilla is supposed to be a T-rex that attacked New York City, lay a bunch of eggs which look like raptors, and was killed by the military at the bridge."

"No Fatass, that was a monster called Zilla!" Kyle replied with anger.

Then Stan kept going, "Anyways, another Godzilla is still around in Monster Island, which is far with another kaiju named Mothra."

Wendy starts to smile.

"So Mothra is a giant butterfly like Moth like-creature that defends humanity with the two lovely fairies. And she and Godzilla live for peace and happiness forever. Though Godzilla doesn't like Human kind. Any questions?"

Craig raised his hand.

"Yes Craig?" Stan asks.

Craig asks Stan, "Did you hear the news?"

Stan replied with a confused expression, "What News?"

"Mecha-Streisand, the bitch, is awaken again by Tom Cruise, and she killed 3 kaiju celebrities, even Robert Smith. And now she's coming to South Park."

"WHAT!" All kids screamed.

Kyle then shouted, "Dude!"

Stan then starts to give a facepalm and said, "What…The…Fuck!"

A few hours later…

Kyle and Kenny walked to Stan at his locker, and Kyle asks, "Dude, it sucks now. There is no way that we'll be safe at all. I thought Tom Cruise gave up on striking the Town of South Park."

Kenny muffled, "Yeah man."

Stan then replied, "I don't know. There's nowhere to run, hide, or find some place to be safe from that big bitch."

Wendy then walks to Stan with tears, "Stan?"

Stan turns to Wendy and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting worried right now. I'm so afraid that Barbra Streisand is going to destroy the town again; I'll never see you again if one of us dies." Wendy replied and starts crying on Stan.

Stan then replied, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

Kenny then gets mad and muffled, "Nothing's going to happen? Dude! We could all die by that evil giant mechanical bitch. She's using that Diamond of Pantheons again! That thing needs to be destroyed including her."

Then some Unknown female voices shouted into Stan's head, "STAN! COME OUTSIDE!"

Stan then said to Kyle, "Kyle listen, I'm going to go outside." Looks at Wendy, "Hey Wendy, can you come with me, please?"

Wendy then replied, "Sure Stan." She then grabs Stan's hand and both of them start walking.

Kenny then told Kyle, "This is getting out of hand."

Kyle replied, "Yeah man. Shit's going down."

Then Butters starts running to Kyle and Kenny while shouting, "FELLAS! SHE'S COMING IN ABOUT THREE DAYS!"

Kenny replied, "Or maybe less."

Then Butters shouted, "OH HAMBURGERS!"

Meanwhile…

Stan and Wendy walked outside of the entrance of South Park Elementary School.

Wendy asks Stan, "Why are we outside?"

Stan replied, "Because I hear voices in my head. So, I have to come outside because something or someone is talking to me."

Then the Unknown Female voices replied, "HE'S RIGHT WENDY!"

The Unknown voices are revealed to be the twin fairies called, The Shobijins. Stan asked, Do I know you two? Cause you both familiar."

The Shobijins looked up and replied, "We are the great fairies of Mothra!"

Wendy asks, "Why are you here?"

The Shobijins replied, "We are here because we know that Mecha-Streisand is coming back to destroy your town. She doesn't give up trying to destroy you all. But our heroic monsters named Godzilla and Mothra will come to defend your city."

Stan stops them for a minutes and asked, "Wait…Godzilla is our defender now? How is that possible?"

The Shobijins replied to Wendy, "Because Godzilla protects his planet from other monsters and aliens from other planets. Stan, Wendy; you must understand that this is our last chance we have. If Godzilla can't stop Barbra, we're doomed."

Stan gets shocked and said, "Holy fuck…"

Shobijins replied with anger, "Oh Stan Marsh! What a terrible language!"

Stan replied, "OH! Sorry."

Wendy asks, "What about Mothra? Can we see her?"

The Shobijins replied, "Of course. We can show you in our visions. Just close your eyes.

Then Stan and Wendy both replied, "Ok?"

Then the Shobijins closed their eyes and float in the air, and Stan and Wendy both hold their hands and start closing their eyes. And the Shibijins began to sing:

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Tasukete yo te yobeba_

 _Toki o koete_

 _Umi o koete_

 _Nami no yo ni yatte kuru_

 _Mamorigami_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Yasashisasae wasure_

 _Arehateta_

 _Hito no kokoro_

 _Inorinagara utau_

 _Ai no uta_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

Mothra is shown up flying into their distance and Stan and Wendy are surprised to see her. Then, Mothra starts to shriek, "CHEEEEEEEERNNNNNNT!"

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

After the song ended, the Shobijins float down to the ground. And Stan and Wendy start to open their eyes. The Shobijins asked, "How did it feel to see her?"

Wendy replied with a smile, "That's so cool."

Stan starts to think and said, "You know what, I think I have an idea! This might not be a good idea, but it's our only chance of survival."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…At the South Park Community Center. A lot of people are talking, shouting, and having so much problems while sitting.

"Alright people, calm down please! Calm down." Randy shouted, and people stopped and listen. Randy kept on going, "So now that we are all here, Tom Cruise once again released Barbra Streisand again, to destroy the town of South Park. This time she killed Sidney Poitier, Leonard Maltin, and Robert Smith."

Everyone shouted with a huge complain.

Mr. Garrison shouted, "What the hell man! We send all our money, try to give Muhammad to them, so why the fuck they want to kill us again?"

Gerald stood up and replied, "This sucks! Bunch of assholes don't know better."

Randy then speaks up again, "Well we have to find something we can do to help us."

Sharon then replied, "I hope we just leave the town, and let Barbra just destroy a bunch of shit before we come ba-"

"No Sharon! That's not how it works!" Randy replied to her, "Anyways, we need to find something better."

Then Steven interrupted, "Why not get the Super Best Friends to help us?"

Then the Mayor replied, "No, that won't work. They're taking a break of helping."

Then Cartman whispered, "Aw fuck!"

Then Stan stood up on his chair, "I got something we can try!"

Then the Mayor asks, "You do?"

"Yeah, if you are willing to call them." Stan replied.

Randy ask, "Well?"

Stan walked up to his dad, and said, "The Japanese government. Their weapons are so powerful enough to help us. And we also need Canadians to join us. They can really put up a good fight."

Randy then shouted, "Oh shit!"

Meanwhile at San Francisco, California; Mecha-Streisand is walking and destroying a bunch of buildings.

People are screaming and running.

Japanese man sings:

 _Baaburaaa Baaburaaa_

 _Ichiban kirai na hito_

 _Baaburaaa Baaburaag_

 _Hana ga oki_

Mecha-Streisand roars: "CHREEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNCH!"

Then he just crushed him.

Meanwhile back at South Park:

At City Hall. The adults and parents are at the office, The Mayor got the Japanese number on her Office Phone, "Mr. Marsh, here."

Then Randy grabs the phone and waiting for the answer.

Then the voice asked in Japanese, " _Hello?"_

Randy ask, "Hey…uh Prime Minister of Japan, right?"

 _"Who is this?"_ Japanese Prime Minister asks.

Randy replied, "It's urgent, we kinda need your soldiers to come to South Park Colorado, to fight something that's big."

 _"A Fight with what?"_

Stan then grabbed the phone from his dad, "Hi, this is Stan Marsh. We need your weapons, tanks, and jets to kill Mecha-Streisand. She's destroying our town again. And she's pissed. Can you help us?"

Then Japanese replied, _"Alright! Sending them in. But these tanks are very dangerous. We are also sending super weapons!"_

Stan then gets confused and asks, "What kind of weapons are they?"

 _"Super X, Super X2, Super XIII, and the very powerful: Gotengo!"_

Stan then shouted, "Perfect! Thank you!"

Then he hanged the phone up.

"He's also giving us the 3 Super X's and Gotengo." Stan said to the people in the office room.

The people get shocked. Randy went to him and said, "Oh fuck! That's too much. Get out of the office, this is private."

Then Stan replied with a mad expression, "Damn it, dad! I'm supposed to help. UGH! Fuck it!" Then he walked out.

Meanwhile, at the Testaburger house, Wendy was talking to the Shobijins, "This can be our only shot. We can save this town."

Then the Sobijins replied, "But those weapons are too weak to kill her. She can't be stopped by those weapons."

Wendy then shouted, "Then what the hell are we going to do?"

"About Godzilla and Mothra can help?" Stan walked in.

Wendy then sees Stan walking in her room to the Shobjins, "They can stop Mecha-Streisand with no problem. They are our only shot we got. Just please give them a message."

Then the Shobjins replied, "We have Mothra to convince Godzilla. We must send it to her first."

"How?" Both asked.

"We will go to Monster Island, and speak." Shobijins replied.

Wendy then said, "Be careful!"

"We will." Then the float to the sky to reach Monster Island.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the United States Military base, the Japanese and Canadians joined forces to send out their weapons to South Park Colorado.

Americans: Tanks, Jets, and rocket launchers

Canadians: Jets, Tanks, and air bomb droppers

Japanese: Maser Tanks squads, Super X, Super X2, Super XIII, and Gotengo

Then the commander of the American base shouted out to all their squads, "Attention all units, convince the operation at once." And they all head out to the town.

Back at South Park, the people start evacuating the town, and start running. And Officer Barbrady shouted, "Ok everyone! Stay out of your vehicles, and make a safe place far away! GEEZ!"

While Butters and Cartman start running to Stan's house where He, Wendy, Kyle, and Kenny were his basement. Both of them got their breathing so heavy, "Damnit Stan! You really need to tell us where you guys are gonna be at before we start hauling out asses here!" Cartman shouted as he was breathing so hard.

Kyle asked Stan with an upset look, "Why did you have to invite him?"

"Because he's part of our group, and he knows better." Stan replied.

"And why Butters?" Kenny muffled.

Cartman replied, "Because this little faggot wanted to help us."

Stan and Wendy looked at Cartman upset, "UGH!"

So then Stan tell them what's the plan, "So here's the plan, Godzilla will come. But he walks too slow to get here. It'll talk a little while before he gets to this town. If the military squads can't stop Mecha-Streisand, then there's no choice but call out Mothra. She's can fight her with no problem. Plus, she flies faster."

Kyle then asked, "Stan, your crazy. Why should we believe you?"

Wendy then smacked Kyle on the face, "Because Stan and I know that they are the only ones to save us!"

Butters shivers and asked, "How do we know that Godzilla is on our side? What if he's gonna destroy South Park again?"

"Butters, I told you in class. He fights aliens, and some evil monsters. And he protects Earth. So, it's our only shot." Stan replied in anger at Butters.

"Aw, nutsack!" Butters looked down.

"I need you guys to trust me. Will you help me and Wendy support the 2 Kaiju protectors to stop Mecha-Streisand? Or are you gonna go with your parents and act like pussies?" Stan asked to his friends.

The 4 other boys start looking at each other and start whispering.

Meanwhile at Las Vegas, Nevada…

Mecha-Streisand is attacking the buildings and knocked out that fake Eiffel Tower with her Chainsaw. People start running in fear, and one guy was crushed by a block from Caesar's Palace.

"CHREEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNCH" As Mecha-Streisand roars out to the people in Vegas.

Then some dude runs to Mecha-Streisand, "Hey big bitch! Why don't you get the fuck out of our town and Go fuck off somewhere! Your songs suck!" Then Mecha-Streisand starts to walk and crush that man with his foot.

120 people died in Vegas, and Mecha-Streisand is still continuing to walk to her destination for revenge.

Back at the military base in America. The armies of Canada start flying to Mecha-Streisand and get ready to attack.

As the Canadian General shouted, "Alright buddies! Show that big bitch of what you got!"

Back at Stan's house in South Park…

Kyle and the other 3 made their decisions, "Fine Stan. I'll go!"

Kenny then walked to Stan, "Meet too buddy!"

Butters then shouted, "I'll go for you pal!"

And Cartman starts looking down, and then sighs, "What the hell, let's do this shit. But remember to respect my Authoritah!"

Then Kenny starts to punch Cartman's arm, "Dude! Your authorities matter when we are all in danger?"

Cartman then replies, "Kenny! I was only kidding!"

Then they all started laughing. And Stan shouted, "Alright guys, let's go!"

Meanwhile, at Monster Island…

The Shobijins arrived there, and Godzilla is in his mighty sleep.

Mothra sees her fairies flew back to the Island, tell her that the town of South Park is in danger. And they need their help. Godzilla then woke up after sensing people screaming in fear and sees Mecha-Streisand was involved. Godzilla gets up and roars really loud, "SKREEEEOOOOOOONNKKK!"

So, then Godzilla and Mothra left the Island to go after their enemy

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

At the mountains, Mecha-Streisand is nearly 3 miles from the town of South Park, and a bunch of squads, armies and military vehicals from America start firing at her. Jets from America, Japan, and Canada start to fire and done no damage to her. She blasts a rainbow beam out of her mouth and killed a bunch of planes. She stepped on the tanks of the Americans.

The maser tanks squads arrived and opened fire on her which barley done a scratched to her body. Mecha-Streisand fired missiles out of her tits and blew up some of them.

Mecha-Streisand arrived to South Park, and the Super X and Super X2 arrived to attack. They caused some damage. To her body. They kept attack with their missiles and hard metal weapons. Mecha-Streisand destroyed the Super X.

Super X2 used Fire-Mirror to relect her beam, which knocks her to the ground on the South Park raisins. She gets back up and roars, "CHREEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNCH"

She used her chainsaw to cut the weapon, but it only done somewhat of damage. Then the Super XIII arrived for the attack, before she destroyed the Super X2.

The Super XIII fired so many freeze weapons and Cadmium weapons to cause much more damage and to freeze her. She only escapes the ice much quicker when she fires a beam to the ice. She then destroyed the Super XIII with her chainsaw. Mecha-Streisand is still on the attack after the super weapons are destroyed.

Meanwhile, Godzilla left San Fransisco and still keeps on going to his destination.

While at the top of one mountain with the sign, the 6 kids went off to go see the attack and found that half of their town got destroyed. "Shit! Look what she done!" Kenny muffled.

"Looks like we're fucked!" Cartman shouted.

Stan replied, "No! We still need to stop her!"

"But how? The military are fucked! Their weapons can't do shit!" Kyle said.

Wendy then looked at that crucifix that the Shobijin gave her, and told Stan "Maybe Mothra can save us!" As Stan realized that to be true.

"They are coming!" Said the female voices

Then Stan and the others saw the Shobijins again.

"Oh hamburgers! Two little chicks?" Butters shouted.

"SHUT UP BUTTERS!" The others shouted.

Stan walks to the Shobijins, "Well? Where are they?"

"They are coming. Mothra is moving fast and is near Colorado, Godzilla just entered San Fransisco."

Stan shouted, "BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Meanwhile, Mecha-Streisand confronted the Gotengo. Which does extra damage to her waist. They fire full metal missiles, maser, and Cadmium weapons to her. She is beginning to feel wounded. But then inside her chest, the diamond of pantheos starts to glow and make her stronger. She gets back up and grabbed the Gotengo and threw it to the ground destroying it.

All the humans and even the 6 kids were shocked that the most powerful weapon in Japan was destroyed.

Mecha-Streisand starts to destroy more as the 6 kids are on the streets. Kenny tripped on to the ground. As Mecha-Streisand turns around and heard a sound. She walks to Kenny and she crushed him.

"OH MY GOD! SHE KILLED KENNY!" Stan Shouted

Then Kyle replied, "YOU BASTARD!"

Mecha-Streisand turns to the other 5 with the Shobijins and decides to kill them until then a screech came from the sky with beautiful lightings and colors, "CHREERNNT"

And then Wendy closed her eyes and whispered while singing with the Shobijins, "Mosura Ya Mosura."

As Mothra then flew in, "CHREEEEEEEEEEEEEENT", and attacked Mecha-Streisand with her wings to knock her to the ground. Mecha-Streisand gets up and sees Mothra flying around her.

Stan shouted, "Mothra's here! Come on guys, let's head back to find our families!" As they start running.

Mothra is attack Mecha-Streisand and she fires beams out of her antennas. As Mecha-Streisand is still being attacked. Mecha-Streisand is still in range to fight Mothra and fires a beam to Mothra when she avoid the attack.

Mecha-Streisand sees Stan being the last person to run while looking at the fight. Mecha-Streisand punched Mothra, and starts walking to him until…BOOM! A blue firey beam hit Mecha-Streisand on the chest, until she falls to another building.

"Uhh?" Stan said.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKK!" A loud roar came out when Stan turned around, and sees Godzilla walking to the town from the fog.

Stan starts to smirk as to see the King of the Monsters coming with his dorsal fins glowing blue. The entire town starts cheering when Godzilla arrives, and Mecha-Streisand gets back up in full range.

Mothra flew to the people for to protect them. Stan runs to Wendy, so that they with the Shobijins fly on Mothra's back. While Kyle, Cartman and Butters run to their families.

"Oh Eric, where have you been?" Liana said to Cartman.

"SHUT UP MOM!" Cartman replied.

Stephen sees Butters with him and yelled, "BUTTERS! Where have you been mister?"

"Sorry Dad! Eric pulled me to this stupid mission that we just got lost!" Butters replied to his dad with fear.

"Well after that fight, you are grounded...and that goes for your friend too!" Stephen yelled back.

Butters then replied, "Aw Shit!"

Kyle shouted as he walks infront of the people from the town, "GO GET THAT BITCH GODZILLA!"

Godzilla arrived to enter the fight.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

As Godzilla starts to grab Mecha-Streisand by the tail, he starts throwing her on to another building. Mecha-Streisand then gets back up with her chainsaw activated and starts to give Godzilla a cut on his waist, it barley even hurt him as Godzilla starts to heal up a little bit.

Meanwhile, Mothra starts to block all the people as they start running for their lives away from the battle, except for Stan and Wendy who decided to stay on Mothra's Back with the Shobijins.

Mothra then takes flight with Stan, Wendy and the Shobijins on her back.

"I'm sure he can take her down in no time." As Stan shouted to the Shobijins.

Wendy replied, "Well she's a bit weaker than him and Godzilla is full of radiation."

They looked down as they see Godzilla ready to blast his atomic breath at her. But Mecha-Streisand kicks Godzilla on the balls and his atomic breath hit a Chinese Restaurant, and the chef that was left in there, "AW GODDAMNIT!"

Stan gets shocked as Godzilla falls on to the ground, "GET THE FUCK UP MAN!"

Mecha-Streisand got tail smacked by Godzilla as she hits to the floor.

Godzilla then roars, "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNK!" as he gets pissed on how annoying Streisand has become.

Mecha-Streisand blast a rainbow beam out of her mouth and Godzilla starts blasting his atomic breath and both their beams exploded which cause the entire half of the town to crumble.

Meanwhile the rest of the town of South Park starts to groan as their town is destroyed again!

"Aw shit! Not again!" Randy Marsh shouted.

Mothra then leaves both Stan and Wendy on the ground with the Shobijins and decides to go fight Mecha-Streisand.

Meanwhile, Godzilla gets up while some parts of some buildings were on top of him, and Mecha-Streisand gets powered up by the Diamond of Pantheos to become even more powerful.

Stan asks, "What the hell is she doing?"

The Shobijins replied, "She's absording power from the diamond of pantheos! She's even more powerful than she ever was!"

Stan and Wendy both replied, "FUCK!"

Godzilla and Mothra tried harder to fight her back. But she resisted the fights between both Monsters and grabs Mothra by the neck and throws her to another building.

Godzilla goes after Mecha-Streisand and tries to bite her on the shoulder to pull her arm off, unluckily, she uses so much of her power to cut harder on Godzilla's waist and he starts to get really injured.

Stan gets shocked as to see Godzilla fall into his injury. He runs to Godzilla as he sees him face to face as he gets closer, "NO! Get up Godzilla! GET THE FUCK UP!"

The other people from the safe area see Godzilla as he is doomed, Kyle whispered, "Come on big guy, Fight that damn bitch!"

Mecha-Streisand starts to go after Godzilla, until Mothra gets back up and knocks Mecha-Streisand with her beams until she landed on a building.

The Shobijins then start to glow in light and sing Sacred Springs as Mothra touches goes near Godzilla face to face as Stan gets out of the way. Mothra's antennas start glowing and so are Godzilla's dorsal fins:

 _Naiintindihan mo ba?_

 _Mayroon doong magandang balon_

 _Punta, ka lang dito_

 _Halika, at maupo_

 _Halika, at maupo_

 _Naiintindihan mo ba?_

 _Mayroon doong magandang balon_

 _Punta, ka lang dito_

 _Halika, at maupo_

 _Halika, at maupo_

 _Hari Cah-too badu-coh_

 _Hari Cah-too badu-coh_

 _Doo doo doo doo du-ru_

 _Doo doo doo doo du-ru_

Stan tries to run and curses at Mecha-Streisand causing to distract her, "Hey bitch! Your music sucks, and you deserve an award of, Worst actress and singer of the world!" Mecha-Streisand gets pissed and starts chasing him.

Wendy starts to tear up as she is scared, "STAN! NO! DON'T PLEASE!" She starts to get worried about Stan getting himself killed.

Stan starts to trip and broke his ankle. And sees Mecha-Streisand as she was looking down on to killing him. Wendy starts screaming and crying at the same time.

Mecha-Streisand then stops as Godzilla starts grabbing her tail and throw her on to the road. Mothra then grabs her arm with the chainsaw and pulled it off her as she screeches in pain, "Screaaaonannccchhhhhh!"

Godzilla then starts to spin around while holding her tail and threw her up in the air, his dorsal fins starts to glow blue again, but rotates his body for it to glow red as he blasts his spiral red beam at Mecha-Streisand up into the sky all the way to space until she and the diamond of pantheons exploded!

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK" As Godzilla roars in victory (btw, in Legendary roar).

The entire town of South Park starts to cheer as Godzilla had his victory. But then Godzilla looks at the civilians as they stopped and think that Godzilla is the enemy again.

They all paused, and Godzilla paused as well once they see Stan blocking both paths.

"Everyone, don't panic. He will not hurt you!" Stan shouted.

Randy and Sharon ran to him, and Sharon replied, "Stanley, get back here. He's too dangerous."

Stan replied back, "But he's our protector!"

"Not really forever." As the Shobijins said to Stan. "Human kind must learn not to mess with nature or balance. He's only on humanity side for now whenever danger comes. But you must learn not to make any mistakes as what part of nature they could mess up. Godzilla will cross your path and destroy it. Mothra has protected this planet for thousands of years since there was a race of divine moths. An enemy that was hidden and forgotten for so long that both Godzilla and Mothra have encountered could be free whenever anyone could mess up your planet."

Wendy replied, "But what enemy?"

Shobijins replied, "It's a long story for you to know, and it's best that the monster we're mentioning should be forgotten."

Stan then asks, "So where would they go?"

The Shobijins replied, "They will now head back to their home on Monster Island."

Godzilla then walks away out of the town of South Park as Mothra stood with him on his back. "Cruunnttt" as she purrs on him while Godzilla starts blushing…and walking too.

Shobijins then smiled at Stan, Wendy and the rest of the humans shouting, "Goodbye, Goodbye everyone." As they fly to Mothra.

Stan then said as he looks at Wendy, "So now that it's over. What should we do?"

Wendy replied as she grabbed Stan's hand, "I think we should…" Wendy starts to grab Stan and kiss him.

Cartman then said, "Weak!" as he looks at Stan and Wendy making out. While Kyle starts to groan and facepalms.

Then they all looked at Godzilla and Mothra as they head off back to the ocean, and they all start to wave.

Hours later:

Godzilla and Mothra both head off to the ocean as Godzilla roars, "SKREEEEEEEEEEOOONNK!" And Mothra shout, "CREEEOOOOOAAAANNNNNN" And the people of San Francisco start to cheer and celebrate Godzilla's victory.

Godzilla swims off to the Ocean as he is heading back home while Mothra flies over to the sky.

Meanwhile…Back on Monster Island:

An egg was left as a parasite, it hatched which turned out to be a Baby Godzilla, and starts to screech, "Screeeoooooaaannggg!"

The end…


	6. Post Credits

At some kind of unknown layer, Scott Tenorman with a few Ginger kids walked out of an elevator and start walking to an unknown kid.

Scott said, "Look sir, it's complicated to say, but I'm afraid that I-"

"Silence!" As the kid shouted who revealed to be Gregory of Yardale, ever since the events of the America vs. Canada war, looking all mad as he sees Tenorman. "I need you here Scott Tenorman. I am Gregory, I've been sent here from Yardale. We both have something in common."

Scott replied, "I'm sorry what?"

Till then, 2 more kids came in from the Shadows; Christophe: Ze Mole: Who came back from the dead after Satan brought everything back to normal. And Trent Boyett; who was broken out of juvenile prison by a few Ginger Bots. "Hello old friend." As he sees Tenorman.

"Anyways, I brought you and your bots here just to get our revenge on those pathetic bloody assholes that ruined our lives." As Gregory told Scott.

Tenorman then replied, "Oh yeah! Those pricks. One of them is my half-brother."

Gregory then replied, "And another one of them took my girl and blackmail me! But! Ever since a few weeks ago during the rise of this, so-called-King of the Monsters. I found something that can end that dumb town!"

As Gregory walked with a few people who are in his lab, he shows a gigantic frozen iceberg with a Monster being trapped there.

Scott and a bunch of Ginger Kids were shocked to look at what's in that Iceberg.

"What the hell is that?" Tenorman asked

Gregory replied, "Its name is unknown. It seems like as if this creature was never meant to be on Earth, and this thing has been on this planet for thousands of years, maybe can be in our control."

Tenorman then asked, "So maybe we can kill them with this gigantic thing. What did you call him?"

Gregory then replied with a grin, "I like to call him…MONSTER ZERO!"


End file.
